Loser Like Me
Loser Like Me is featured in the tenth episode of the first season of Project: Glee, Actability . It was originally sung by Glee. It was sung by the five remaining contenders of season one of Project: Glee as their tenth competitive music video. Lyrics -'Loser Like Me-' From the creatores of Project: Glee-''' -Taylen, Ryan, the cheerleaders are having lunch, and observe Brandon and Andi.- Taylen: Look at those two loosers. Ryan: Fag and freaky. -Taylen laughs.- '''Comes a story of friends, bullying, aceptance and friendship '''-'''Brandon is storing his books on his locker, which is full with images of Broadway. Ryan passes by, pulls him, and throws his books to the ground.- Ryan: Fag! (background music-Brandon): Yeah you may think that I´m a zero -Andi walks happily down the hallway, listening to rock music with her headphones and moving her head.- Taylen: Hey! Freaky girl! (Background music-Andi): You may think that I´m a freak show, but hey give it just a little time, I bet you´re gonna change you´re mind. -Andi and Brandon are picking up the books, and are approached by Emily.- Emily: Hey guys! Taylen? Andi: Em, are you okay, you seem a little... Emily: Yeah, I´m fine! - Emily´s examining her preagnancy test, which is possitive, a tear fells down her face. She quits the toilet and washes her hands, she is approached by Taylen.- Taylen: Hey! happy clown, wait, what´s that? -Emily hides the test and smiles.- Emily: Nothing! -Taylen approaches Emily and takes her test away. She laughs.- Taylen: Wait till the whole school finds out wholy virgin Emily´s preagnant! -Emily cies.- Emily: Please... it´s it´s.. my father -Taylen smiles and leaves the room. Emily fells to the ground, and cries harder.- (background music-Emily): Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth, so everyone can hear... - Taylen stands in front of the school during lunch.- Taylen: Everyone! You all should know that cheerful, childish Emily VanCamp´s preagnant! With her father´s baby! - Emily runs out of the lunch room, while everyone whispers about her.- -Andi and Brandon follow her.- -Emily´s crying and they hug her.- Andi: Em, we´ll always here for you, don´t listen to that bitch! Brandon: Look, there´s auditions for glee club, you could join us, we will all support you there. -Emily smiles.- -Brandon, Andi and Emily are seen doing a number on the auditorium, looser like me.- Brandon, Andi, Emily: Keep it up, and soon enough you´ll figure out, you wanna be, you wanna be, a looser like me -Taylen and Ryan observe them.- -Scene switches, and Taylen is seen crying.- Taylen: What I did to that girl..... now... the whole school hates me for spreading the rumor.... I really shouldn´t have done it.... I...I feel so bad....the truth is.... Ryan: Maybe the best thing for us is to join the glee club. Taylen: You know what? I always liked singing, but I would never say it beacause I was afraid of loosing my popularity, but, amybe it´s time to do what I really like. -Scene switches and Ryan is seen talking to Brandon.- Ryan: The reason I bullied you was really beacause..... I was, just jealous of you, you´re gay and you´re not afraid to show who you are..... I still can´t.. Brandon: It´s okay, Ryan Ryan: I´m so sorry. Brandon: Hey, I understand you, I reallly do. Ryan: I was thinking.. maybe I could join glee club? (Background music-Ryan): Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth, so everyone can hear -Scene switches, and Ryan and Taylen watch the performance at the auditorium and join them.- (Background music.all): you wanna be, you wanna be, a looser like, a looser like me. -The performanc ends and Taylen hugs Emily.- (Background music-Emily): A loser like me